A collection of drabbles
by vodooman
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots. All Smallville/Supernatural. Many pairings...
1. LanaSam 1

**Figuring out something isn't always a good thing**

Fandom: Smallville, Supernatural  
Rating: G  
Genre: sad, crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Sam/Lana  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Smallville and Supernatural and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: This is yet another lana-drabble that isn't really a happy one. But then again, it really fits into the supernatural verse... there is always someone leaving, someone hurting. So, this fits.

::

Lex treated her like she was a prized possession. Clark treated her like some fragile being, made out of glass and easily shattered. And Whitney treated her like she was a saint in comparison to all the other girls.

Sighing Lana turned her head on the pillow. She was facing her boyfriend now. His face was strained with a scowl. He was probably having another nightmare. One of those nightmares that involved his dead fiancée and his impotence of helping her.

He started to get uneasy and Lana placed her hand over his heart. Stroking him there, calming him.

And what exactly was he treating her as, wondered Lana as she continued to stroke and soothe Sam. She hadn't figured it out yet. Not really wanting to anyway; because it seemed that every time she figured out what the men in her life saw her as, she needed to disappear and leave.

So instead she tried not to think of it and live for the moment. She cuddled up closer to him when he finally started to rest again. And tried her best to fall asleep without letting herself brood too much before.


	2. LanaSam 2

**Leaving something behind**

Fandom: Smallville, Supernatural

Author: vodooman

Rating: G

Genre: sad, crossover

Characters/Pairings: Sam/Lana

Any warnings: none.

Disclaimer: Smallville and Supernatural and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.

A/N: This drabble was prompted my imagination500's prompt _"The hardest thing in life is to know which bridge to cross and which to burn." - David Russell_ Even though I was never really that good at writing a Lana fic... I guess that really is only because I can't really see her with the people the SV writers always paired her up with... Clark, Lex..? shudder...

::

"I swear, if you walk out this door, I'll never take you back!" she said. Her voice trembled, and her heart was beating so hard, she thought that it might break her, or skip out of her chest.

" I need to go. I can't just stay at home. Dean needs me..." he said.

"And what about me? I need you too! Don't go, please!" she whimpered. All the time the mantra 'don't leave me, don't leave me' repeated inside her.

He turned and faced her. He took in her sad and frightened face, the way her body seemed to almost bend up in pain. "Are you making me choose? Lana, do you really want me to choose between Dean and you?"

She swallowed and shook a little. She suddenly felt cold. "You don't understand. I've been there, at just this place. Waiting for my hero to come home... only for him to always choose someone else." She sighed heavily, "It never ends good for me..."

"This isn't about you..."

She shook her head at that, while staring at the ground. "That's not true... If anything happens to you while you're at a hunt with your brother... I'll be left behind..." she lifted her head and stared him in the eyes, "...again!" she whispered.

For a moment none of them said anything. Sam was hesitant for a split second, before he turned away from her and took his jacket off a chair. He took his car keys and opened the door. Before he turned he heard her say "Good bye Sam..." and when he turned to look at her, he only saw her from behind.

"..." Not knowing what to say, he just left.


	3. ChloeDeanSam 1

**Colour in a colourless life**

Fandom: Smallville, Supernatural

Pairing/Character: Chloe, Sam, Dean

Prompt: grey skies

::

With them everything was different. Even the colours she saw were different. Not the lush colours she knew so well from Smallville, the warming, nice and bright colours of everyday life that greeted her back then whenever she awoke to a new nice and comfortable day.

The skies were grey where ever they drove, who ever they were helping. Colour washed out, faded, greys and yellows. The days weren't colourful with them. The day didn't start off nice, and sometimes there was no happy ending for those that needed their help.

But she was willing to do whatever needed to be done. And there was no way she would willingly part ways with either Dean or Sam. Because they needed her, and she needed them… They were the only spot of colour left in each others lives.


	4. ChloeDean 1

**Don't touch that!**

Fandom: Smallville, Supernatural

Author: vodooman

Rating: g

Genre: humour, crossover

Characters/Pairings: Chloe, Dean

Short summary: A mischievous grin spread on his face.

Any warnings: none…

Disclaimer: Smallville and SPN and its characters are not mine. I only write fanfiction!

A/N: this little ficlet was made by using an old quote from the comm quillandink, thing is I don't think I can post it there because it is from an old prompt… so therefore I will never enter it there… lol. Who cares, now it's dedicated for the chleanthursday! Yeay!

**::**

_"For God's sake, don't touch that!"_

A mischievous grin spread on his face. Then he moved even closer to the computer, put on an innocent face and asked with a light and questioning voice. "You mean this? Are you talking about his?" he asked and started to press down keys on her keyboard. "Or are you talking about that?" he asked and touched the screen of her computer.

He was leaving his greasy fingerprints all over the screen; the keyboard was stained with oil and flour.

"Grrrrr…." fumed Chloe, Dean Winchester knew better then anyone else, how much she hated greasy hands touch her equipment. And yet, here he was, having just polished off a large piece of greasy tuna pizza and now touching everything that was dear to her. Her computer and its equipment.

"I swear, it's like having a kid around!" she mumbled, as she sprayed another spray of cleaner on the screen. Huffing irritated she started to clean it again, making large and deliberate circling motions; shaking her head with another irritated huff.

Dean only chuckled, amused at her irritation. He loved it when she got angry and irritated. It was such a turn on…


	5. ChloeDean 2

**Hero**

Fandom: Smallville, Supernatural  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: g  
Genre: crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Chloe, Dean  
Any warnings: none…  
Disclaimer: Smallville and SPN and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction for funs and entertainment!  
A/N: A short drabble I wrote after making the following manip!

::

"You're a hero Dean Winchester!" she says and smiles at him. The hospital gown makes her look more fragile.

"And I'm so very thankful for having had you around when I needed you."

He looks down at his hands. He is blushing, and feeling uncomfortable. He doesn't receive thanks that often to get used to them.

"Thank you, Dean; for always being around." She smiles before she looks outside of her window. She tries not to cry, and he really wished that he could tell her that he would stay around, for as long as she would need him. But he doesn't, because he'd lie... lie to her and to himself.

He needs to move on soon... or he might just leave his heart with her... and that was something he wasn't prepared for... ever.


	6. ChloeDeanSam 2

**Hot chick five o'clock**

Fandom: Supernatural, Smallville

Author: vodooman

Rating: G

Genre: humour, picture prompted

Characters/Pairings: Dean/Chloe, Sam

Short summary: "Wow!" was all he said.

Any warnings: none.

Disclaimer: Smallville and Supernatural and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction!

A/N: Made because I really think that picture was funny...

::

"Dude, there's this really hot chick standing there… five o'clock!" said Dean excitedly.

Sam started to turn to side right side, when Dean exclaimed by pulling on his arm "Not that five o'clock! The other five o'clock!"

Rolling his eyes, Sam turned unnoticeably and chanced a glance over to a beautiful blond, standing there in a red-pink dress. "Wow!" was all he said.

"Oh, you have no idea!" said Dean, as he started to walk in that direction. Sam yanked him back and tried to reason with him.

"Dude! We have a job to do!" he said. And then added desperately "I actually let an old woman grope me, just to get that information! So, please Dean, just this once… think with your brain." Then added a moment later. "The upper one!"

Dean looked at him offended, then raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, Sammy!" He patted his shoulder and then made his way to the blond beauty now standing with a brunet girl and a bold man.

Sam watched as the blond girl, who had firstly looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but there at the party, started to excitedly talk to his brother. Sam tensed when he saw the old woman from before, but before she could come near him he ran to the restroom.


	7. ChloeDean 3

**Looking out for her**  
Chloe/Dean, Davis

Dean Winchester told himself that he was only looking out for her... no other reason ... really... he trusted her ... to get into trouble, and that was why he was almost stalking her in the hospital...

And it had NOTHING to do with the good-looking paramedic that made these silly little heart-shaped eyes at her!

Like he cared... ! Really...!


	8. Oliver Dean 1

**A hero or not**

Fandom: Supernatural, Smallville  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: G  
Genre: crossover, drabble, prompted ('I'm not a hero')  
Characters/Pairings: Dean, Oliver  
Any warnings: none...?  
Disclaimer: Smallville and Supernatural and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: babydracky gave me this really nice prompt... Only I had no idea how to start it. I knew that she might have wanted a Ollie of season 9... but what about Dean? So I actually took longer with this drabble, even though I already knew my setting, and what it would be about, just not how to start it. With that said, enjoy this really short something...

::

**SPN/Smallville, Dean & Oliver, "I'm not a hero"**

He tried to carry his brother alone, the weight of him dragging him down with him. The man beside them had been only reluctant to help them, and now that his brother was hurt and unconscious Dean wasn't sure anymore what to do. All he knew was that he needed to get his brother to safety and later think of a plan; what to do with the demon hordes that were wrecking this city.

"Help us!" he said to the stranger, who looked like he had seen better days before. The man, blond messy hair and stubbles all over his chin, only shook his head. Dean could almost smell the alcohol which was clinging to the other mans clothes.

"I'm not a hero anymore... I can't help anyone!" said the man, whom he still hadn't been able to get a name from.

Dean gritted hit teeth and shouted angrily at the man, "I don't care if you're a hero or not! I want you to help me get my brother out of this hellhole, so that we can later on do something about this fucking demon-crisis that your city seems to have! Now help me!"

The man seemed to consider his words, before he silently neared Dean and pulled the unconscious Sam closer to him, lifting him with his own weight.

As they made their way to where the Impala was parked, the man suddenly spoke, "I know a place that should be fairly save. Let's just hope that Watchtower will let us in."

They got into the car, and Dean was about to step into the driver side, when the man stopped him and said, "I'm driving... You don't know where to go!"

"Hell no!" shouted Dean, even a demon crisis couldn't burry his over protectiveness for his 'baby'. "I'm not going to let any stranger, who hasn't given me his god-damned name, drive my baby."

The man looked at him amused and then held out hand his, his whole appearance suddenly looked different. "Oliver Queen."

Dean gritted his teeth and looked at his brother, then back to the man, slapping his hand away "Fine, but only this ONE time!"


	9. ChloeDeanSam 3

**Busty Asians dot com**

Fandom: Supernatural, Smallville  
Rating: G  
Genre: crossover, drabble, humour, icon inspired  
Characters/Pairings: Dean, Chloe, Sam  
Any warnings: none...?  
Disclaimer: Smallville and Supernatural and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: I was looking through my icons... and then at my current 'chlean' icon... This is my little drabble that I came up with. Lol. Soo Dean-like.

::

Her foot tapped impatiently, while her arms were crossed over her chest. She was glaring at him threateningly.

"Well? Do you want to explain this to me?" she asked, her chin pointing at her laptop.

He scratched his chin, and contemplated telling the truth.

One glance at her angry face made up his mind.

"Nope... no idea what you are talking about." He made a point to look innocent.

She didn't believe him, not that he had any illusions that she would. "Seriously? The screen is frozen on busty Asians dot com!"

He coughed a suggested "Sammy"; hoping that she'd set her anger on a new target. But from the corner of the room Sam was already telling her that it was all Dean's problem.

Her eyes narrowed, and he swallowed loudly.

Chloe could be really scary when she wanted to be.


	10. ChloeCastiel 1

**Don't fear**

Fandom: Smallville, Supernatural

Author: vodooman / boredlittlestudent

Rating: mild PG-13

Genre: crossover, angst, AU

Characters/Pairings: Chloe, Castiel, Dean, Sam

Short summary: She stumbles in their direction. She sees Dean and Sam, but it isn't them that she is looking for.

Any warnings: Character Death

Disclaimer: Smallville + characters = not mine; SPN + characters = not mine!

A/N: This idea was going through my mind for some time now… I wanted to write another chlas drabble… or fic…

She stumbles in their direction. It is dark and cold, and yet Chloe is happy that they found her, and her feeling of relief outweighs the feeling of terror that she had been feeling just moments ago. She had been able to escape the yellow eyed demon without the help of her boys or guardian angel, and she'd made her way out of the hideout, only to see the two Winchesters and _her_ angel Castiel run to her direction.

They are screaming, and shouting, and she doesn't know what it is that they want to tell her. She figures that because of the adrenaline in her system, she isn't hearing more than her own blood pumping through her veins. She continues to stumble in their direction.

A sudden pain courses through her, in her middle back to be precise, and in that moment she catches the horrified face expressions of Dean and Sam. Sam looks terrified, almost traumatized, while Dean breaks into a run into her direction, firing a gun. Not at her, but somewhere behind her. She sees the anger in his face, the desperation, and something else.

But it isn't Sam or Dean that she is trying to get to. Everything hurts, and she feels horrible pain, she falls and falls. But she doesn't drop to the ground, like the thought she would. She can feel someone catching her and turning her, so that she sees the face of her catcher.

His face is grave with grief; long lines of worry are there. He even has that two or three day beard she adores so much. Castiel caught her, she thinks, and smiles despite the pain that grips her whole body.

"I knew you'd come!" she whispers, blood is flowing out of her mouth and she fights back a terrified sob. She is afraid, afraid of what may or may not happen. _What comes after this?_ She looks up at Castiel, while he continues to hold her. He nods at her, and when she sees that Dean and Sam are finally there too, Castiel says "Don't fear!"

She closes her eyes, and rests, knowing he'll watch, guard and come for her if she needed him.


	11. ChloeCastiel 2

**Feel**

Fandom: Smallville, Supernatural

Author: vodooman / boredlittlestudent

Rating: PG

Genre: crossover

Characters/Pairings: Chloe, Castiel, Dean, Sam, Chloe/Castiel implied, Chloe/Dean one sided implied

Short summary: He watched over her. He always did. It was his responsibility.

Any warnings: character death…

Disclaimer: Smallville, SPN, and its characters are all not mine…

A/N: This is a short drabble/short fic made because I kind of got on to the whole Chloe/Castiel track… and I don't really want the pairing to die down… Also, I would love to dedicate it to the lovely elviriel. I hope it isn't too upsetting… But this is kind of inspired by all your Chloe/Cas vids and some others…

Castiel watched over her. He always did. It was his responsibility.

Never to intercept or alter her life. Just watch and keep her safe until she would meet with the Winchesters. Until she would fulfil her destiny. Helping the brothers save the world.

When she did finally meet them, he knew that his mission of keeping her safe until then had been fulfilled. But he didn't leave the three of them, instead he kept close to them. Made sure that they were at least always sure to survive, without them knowing that they had outside help.

Until the day that she had taken a blow meant for Dean. A mortal wound, he knew that she wouldn't recover from. As the boys were hovering over her, crying, begging her to stay with them, Castiel neared the scene.

He too came to bend over her. He looked at her with a sad expression. Her mortal life which he had kept safe for so long was slowly fading. Dean was begging her, telling her that he finally understood. That she just needed to stay, so that he could prove to her that he finally understood. But she wasn't with Dean anymore.

Instead she seemed to focus on something to her right. It was only after she smiled at him that he understood that she saw him. She slowly and inaudibly to the human ear whispered. "I knew you were there… thank you! I always knew you were there…"

And for the first time in a long time Castiel felt. Something inside him broke as he watched her soul leave the vessel that was once her body. A silent tear slipped down his cheek, and without even knowing what it was that had happened, he touched his cheek, to find it wet.

He stayed with the Winchester brothers after that. And even though he kept on feeling, it was never the same he had felt when she had thanked him. Acknowledged her silent and invisible guardian.


End file.
